Relațiile dintre România și Regatul Unit
Relațiile româno-britanice se referă la relațiile dintre România și Regatul Unit. Relațiile culturale În anul 2013, Profesorul Martin Maiden (55 de ani), a înfiinţat, cu ajutorul Institutului Limbii Române şi al ambasadorului României la Londra, Ion Jinga, primul curs de limbă română din istoria universităţii Oxford.Englezul care a înfiinţat primul curs de limba română la Oxford, 5 ianuarie 2013, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 Ian G. Roberts (55 de ani) este decanul Facultăţii de Limbi Moderne şi Medievale a Universităţii Cambridge şi membru al Academiei Britanice. Datorită lui doi studenţi români vor putea merge anual la doctorat la Cambridge.INTERVIU Lingvistul de la Cambridge, mentorul studenţilor români, 14 aprilie 2013, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 Reclama negativă în UK iunie 1998 - chiar la inceputul sezonului turistic in Romania, Ministerul de Externe al Marii Britanii (Foreign Office) i-a avertizat pe turistii englezi ca in tara noastra a crescut ingrijorator numarul tilharilor inarmati cu cutite, mai ales in Bucuresti si Constanta.Ministerul britanic de Externe sustine ca Romania colcaie de tilhari, 8 iunie 1998, EvZ Problema infractorilor români Românii în media britanică 2003 - Filmul documentar "Comerțul sexual cu copii"/ "Cutting Edge: The Child Sex Trade" a fost proiectat în premieră la Astra Film Festival 2011 (25-30 octombrie). Difuzat de BBC Channel 4, documentarul de investigație realizat de reporterul român și de britanicul Andrew Smith spune parcursul cutremurător al unui grup de minori, copii ai străzii din București, care ajung să se prostitueze pe bani.Mărturii despre copiii străzii și pedofilie de la singurul român invitat la Oprah Winfrey, 29 octombrie 2011, Ana-Maria Onisei, Adevărul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016Pe CNN, Romania prezentata din nou ca Raiul Pedofililor, 10 mai 2004, Adevărul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016Pe CNN, Romania prezentata din nou ca Raiul Pedofililor, 10 mai 2004, Adevărul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2012, aprilie - postul britanic de televiziune ITV1 difuzeaza un documentar, parte din seria „Fraud Squad”, referitor la grupările infracţionale care câştigă milioane de lire din fraudarea bancomatelor, cele mai „active" bande fiind cele formate din români.Românii care fură cardurile britanicilor, filmați chiar în timp ce operau, 5 aprilie 2012, Dan Istratie, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2014, septembrie - Un reportaj realizat de televiziunea Channel 5, prezintă metodele infractorilor cu ajutorul unui român. Una din principalele metode ale hoţilor este folosirea unui dispozitiv electronic de bruiaj - un aşa numit "jammer". Acest gadget blochează semnalul electronic de la brelocul cheilor către sistemul automat de închidere a masinii. În acest fel, maşina rămâne descuiată, iar după plecarea proprietarului, hoţul este liber să folosească maşina fără să se declanşeze alarma.„Am furat”. Metodele infractorilor ROMÂNI, prezentate de televiziunea Channel 5. Reportaj HALUCINANT realizat cu ajutorul UNUI HOŢ din România, 23 septembrie 2014, Angelo Tăutu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2009, septembrie - Gypsy Child Thieves, reportaj realizat de Liviu Tipuriță, despre romii din Marea Britanie și alte țări din Europa.BBC Two - This World, Gypsy Child Thieves, BBC, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 Pe lângă statistici îngrijorătoare, documentarul realizat de Liviu Tipuriţă ilustra viaţa copiilor rromi în Europa, „victime ale unei culturi a crimei”, după aderarea la UE. Copiii obligaţi să meargă la furat şi la cerşit sunt personajele principale ale investigaţiei, difuzate de BBC 2 în septembrie 2009. Documentarul urmăreşte copiii rromi în Spani şi în Italia.VIDEO Copiii rromi în şcoli în România, la „şcoala vieţii” în Europa, 26 septembrie 2012, Adevărul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2016, iunie - Apariția documentarului „New Gypsy Kings”, ce a adus la TV superstarurile manelelor din România, a stârnit ample comentarii în presă. „Manelele glorifică gangsterii”, spune BBC, iar Mirror subliniază că maneliștii „trăiesc ca sultanii”. Filmul a fost realizat de Liviu Tipuriță.REACȚIA PRESEI BRITANICE după ce ADRIAN MINUNE și FLORIN SALAM au ajuns eroii unui DOCUMENTAR BBC, 18 iunie 2016, Anca Simionescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 Campanii de presă negative la adresa României 2013 - Campania de presă a ziarului Daily Mail despre "hoardele de români" care ar urma să "invadeze" Regatul Unit odată cu liberalizarea pieţei muncii, de la 1 ianuarie 2014.PRESA BRITANICĂ ATACĂ din nou România. "Hoardele de români vor invada" Regatul Unit. Britanicii, îngrijoraţi de recrutările de forţă de muncă ieftină pentru hoteluri şi fast-food-uri, 2 noiembrie 2013, Corina Vârlan, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016Marea Britanie, în aşteptarea „invaziei” care nu a avut loc, 1 ianuarie 2014, Noémi Varga, Adevărul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016Ridicare restricţiilor de muncă în Marea Britanie iscă reacţii aprinse: „De ce vor România şi Bulgaria să luăm noi romii lor?”, 31 decembrie 2013, Ionut Ungureanu, Adevărul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016Cod roşu de români în presa britanică: ziarele încep anul cu noi atacuri la adresa imigranţilor, 1 ianuarie 2014, Elena Dumitru, Adevărul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016Efectul campaniei Gândul „DAILY FAIL”: plângere împotriva ziarului care a publicat articolul FALS privind invazia românilor în Marea Britanie. Cum să susţineţi campania de restabilire a adevărului, 20 ianuarie 2014, Alina Matis, Gândul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016DAILY FAIL. Răspunsul Daily Mail după ce Gândul a arătat că 60% din articolul care anunţa invazia românilor este FALS: „NU vedem niciun motiv să vă cerem scuze”, 17 ianuarie 2014, Alina Matis, Gândul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016 Victor Spirescu a devenit faimos pentru că s-a nimerit să fie primul român intrat în Regatul Unit, la 1 ianuarie 2014.Victor Spirescu, românul care a ”invadat” Marea Britanie la 1 ianuarie ca să le ia locurile de muncă britanicilor, nu are bani ca să se întoarcă acasă, 18 iulie 2014, Gândul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016Primul român care "a invadat" Marea Britanie în 2014 îl critică pe liderul Ukip: "Spune multe lucruri stupide", 3 ianuarie 2015, Silviu Bănilă, Gândul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016Învăţăturile „invadatorului” Spirescu pentru Daily Mail: o poveste despre MÂNDRIA şi PREJUDECATA de a fi român, 3 ianuarie 2015, Sorina Ionaşc, Gândul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016 2016 - Stuart Ramsay, jurnalistul Sky News a realizat în 2016 un reportaj despre un presupusul trafic ilegal cu arme de foc din România. În replică, trei dintre cele cinci persoane care au legătură cu realizarea materialului Sky News despre presupuşi traficanţi de arme din România au fost puse sub învinuire de procurorii DIICOT pentru complicitate la comunicarea de informaţii false care pun în pericol securitatea naţională şi nerespectarea regimului armelor.Trei dintre românii care au legătură cu reportajul Sky News, puşi sub învinuire, 11 august 2016, Andreea Traicu, Mediafax, accesat la 5 noiembrie 2016Stuart Ramsay - autorul reportajului Sky News despre presupusul trafic de arme - susţine veridicitatea cazului, într-un mesaj pe Twitter, 10 august 2016, Mihai Draghici, Mediafax, accesat la 5 noiembrie 2016Consultant britanic: România seamănă cu Turcia, încalcă libertatea presei/ Jurnalistul Sky News Stuart Ramsay, acuzat pe nedrept, 5 septembrie 2016, Raluca Manga, Mediafax, accesat la 5 noiembrie 2016 Campanii de presă românești * 2013 - Campania Gândul "Why don't you come over?", realizată ca reacție la campania din presa engleză "Don't come to England","Why don't you come over?", a campaign by gandul.info in response to the British one called "Don't come to England", 31 ianuarie 2013, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 a avut un mare impact internaţional, atrăgând peste 100 de materiale în presa internaţională, în titluri prestigioase din Marea Britania, SUA, Franţa, Germania, Irlanda, Spania, Ungaria, Belgia, Brazilia, India, Elveţia şi Pakistan.Campania Gândul "Why don't you come over? " - Peste 100 de materiale în presa internaţională, 25 februarie 2013, Departamentul Life -Mediafax, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 Realizată de GMP Group împreună cu Mediafax Group a fost desemnată campania de PR a Anului în cadrul competiţiei Romanian PR Award 2013.Why don’t you come over?, „Campania Anului” şi cea mai premiată campanie la Romanian PR Award 2013, 21 noiembrie 2013, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 De asemenea a fost premiată în 2014 la categoriile Media&Enterntainment şi Good Works EFFIE - Brands (CSR), în cadrul Galei Premiilor Effie, organizată la Ateneul Român.Campania Gândul "Why don't you come over", premiată la două categorii la Gala Premiilor Effie 2014, 17 iunie 2014, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 * 2015 - Campania „Romania din Regatul Unit” realizată de Pro TV.Romanii pentru care o nota de plata de 100.000 de lire sterline e o banalitate. Cat de greu e sa raspunzi de bogatii lumii, 28 aprilie 2015, Pro TV, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016Culisele campaniei Romania din Regatul Unit. Rares Nastase: Britanicii cred ca romanii merg cu caruta si au toaleta in curte, 20 mai 2015, Pro TV, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016PRO TV, scandal cu doi români din Londra. Ei cer 200.000 de euro postului, 4 iunie 2015, Reportervirtual.ro, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 * 2016 - Campania Gândul „Romanians adopt Remainians”, ca reacție după .Campania Gândul „Romanians adopt Remainians” a ajuns în presa din Marea Britanie, 28 iunie 2016, Maria Bîrnaure, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016Ştirea din România care a apărut în TOATE ZIARELE din Marea Britanie. Englezilor nu le vine să creadă că este adevărat, 29 iunie 2016, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016Reacţia ambasadorului Marii Britanii la campania „Romanians adopt Remainians”. Mesajul diplomatului pentru români, 28 iunie 2016, Mediafax, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 Statistici În perioada iunie 2015-iunie 2016 a fost înregistrat un record al numărului de cetăţeni din state UE care au emigrat în Marea Britanie, ajungând la 284.000 de persoane, cu unul din zece imigranţi fiind originar din România, potrivit estimărilor publicate de Oficiul britanic de Statistică.Estimare a numărului de imigranţi în Marea Britanie din state UE: Una din zece persoane sosite în Marea Britanie în ultimele 12 luni provenea din România, 1 decembrie 2016, Mircea Olteanu, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Vezi și * Listă de români din Regatul Unit Note Lectură suplimentară * Relații româno-engleze, 1914-1933, Valeriu Florin Dobrinescu, Universitatea "Al. I. Cuza", Iași, 1986 * Din istoria relațiilor anglo-romane 1936-1939, Marusia Cirstea, Editura Mica Valahie, 2016 - Preview * România şi Anglia în anii ’30, Valeriu Florin Dobrinescu, Ion Pătroiu, Editura Scrisul Românesc, Craiova, 1997 Legături externe * Trei campanii care au făcut mai mult pentru România decât orice brand de ţară, 4 decembrie 2016, Maria Bîrnaure, Cristina Andrei, Gândul Regatul Unit